


A Mother's Hold

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far does a mother’s hold reach?</p><p>I created this story before I knew who Severus' mother was, so that is not the same as the book time line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8

Chapter 1

 

Lily Potter-Evans gasped loudly when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She looked at Anca Snape and saw the same recognition in her friend’s eyes. Their children were welcoming death as their only escape from danger. However, their survival was imperative for the upcoming battle to defeat the Dark Lord and his followers. Their impending deaths were unacceptable. Both mothers knew they had to act quickly if they were to rescue their children and ensure any hope for the future of their world. The two women strode out of Heaven, intent on saving their sons.

 

*****

 

Severus Snape was aware of the danger of arriving late for one of the Dark Lord’s meetings. He entered the circle of followers and knelt, carefully avoiding Voldemort’s red eyes. While he placed the customary kiss on the robes, to swear his continued allegiance, he glanced at the other followers and was surprised to notice that someone else hadn’t arrived.

“Recently, after yet another plan having inexplicably failed, a rather intriguing story came to my attention. It was a tale about a rat in my ranks. So I decided set a trap,” the Dark Lord hissed angrily, startling Severus who had been momentarily distracted by Lucius Malfoy’s absence and its possible implications. “A new raid was planned in Muggle London and the rat was kept in the dark about it. It was successfully executed, without its treacherous interference. So, tell me, how long have you been spying for Dumbledore?”

Severus gulped as he frantically searched for a plausible explanation, but before he could answer, Voldemort raised his wand and muttered the deadly curse. There was no possible escape. Severus closed his eyes as soon as he glimpsed the green beam of light headed towards him. Resigned to his fate, he calmly awaited death and dedicated his last thoughts to the remembrance of all the times he had successfully interfered with Voldemort’s plans. 

The condemned raven-haired man failed to notice the sudden appearance of a thick mist that shielded him from the green beam of light. The deadly curse dissipated into nothingness as soon as it hit the ethereal entity and the gasps uttered by the surrounding men drew Severus back from his musings. Intrigued, Severus reopened his eyes, only to be stunned by the white mist shimmering before him.

Slowly, familiar features started to appear in the mist. “Mom?” Severus whispered, shocked to see his beloved mother’s face after so many years. Silent tears ran down his cheeks when the woman nodded. Before he could react, the shimmering mist moved and enveloped him like an ethereal embrace. 

The Dark Lord couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, unable to identify the entity that had prevented Snape’s death. It was gradually gaining corporeal form but, suddenly, it disappeared, taking Severus with it. Voldemort hissed angrily at his followers to find him, furious for not being in control of the strange events. Frustrated, his eyes searched for Lucius Malfoy, his faithful right hand, and realised he still hadn’t arrived. This night was just full of surprises…

 

*****

 

Lillian and Lucius Malfoy neared the gathering in silence. Lucius wondered if he had been magically transported to an alternate dimension. A childish notion, of course, but how else could he make sense of this day’s events? He knew he should probably be shaking in his boots for arriving late to the Dark Lord’s meeting for the first time since he had joined his ranks but Lucius’ whole life had just been turned upside down and he was still reeling from Lillian’s earlier revelations. 

He had never had an easy relationship with Lillian but he had always respected his mother’s wishes. She had been the one responsible for him joining Voldemort’s ranks as well as for their late arrival tonight. Just before he left for the meeting, his mother had stubbornly insisted on telling him a story Lucius had tried to refuse but as the appointed time drew nearer he had given in. Afterwards, she had decided to accompany him to the meeting and he had been too perplexed by her revelations to put up a fight.

It had shocked Lucius to the core, that Lilian Malfoy was not his biological mother, but his adoptive mother. It had surprised him as well that his aunt Anca was the woman who had been his real mother. Lucius frowned as many questions raced through his mind. 

As he watched Lillian Malfoy embracing and kissing the Dark Lord passionately, Lucius felt revulsion for the woman. Judging by the kiss he was witnessing, it seemed that his mother knew the Dark Lord intimately, another unexpected revelation. At least that explained why she had insisted on Lucius becoming one of Voldemort’s allies. ‘How could Mother do this? How could she have kept so many secrets for so long? ’ he thought, silently berating himself for still calling her Mother. Memories of Anca Snape filtered his mind before the Dark Lord snapped him out of trance.

“Lucius, I understand from Lilian that you didn’t want to join my ranks. Is this true?”

Lucius was perplexed by the unexpected question and sneered angrily at his adoptive mother. How dare she read his memories in his pensive!

“I see. Then I have no use for you!” the Dark Lord said when Lucius didn’t answer and pointed his wand at a trusted follower and said the killing curse for the second time that day. 

For a second time that day, a shimmering mist came to the rescue of his once-trusted follower. When the haze vanished and took Lucius Malfoy with it, the Dark Lord screamed long and hard before returning his attention to Lillian Snape, who gulped in fear.

 

*****

 

Harry stood up from his bed, dressed and hurried downstairs to prepare dinner for his aunt, uncle and cousin. When dinner was ready, he served it in the dining room and and cleaned up the kitchen. He took a few leftovers for his own dinner, but as he was eating them, his bedroom door banged open.

Uncle Vernon was furious that he had taken the food, they had wanted to save it for Dudley in case the boy got hungry later that evening. Harry wasn’t surprised at the anger but he was startled when the first hit thrust his head against the wall. Harry had been unprepared; it had been a long time since the last beating. The best way to cope with it was to let it happen without putting up a fight, the pain usually ended quicker that way.

After half an hour, Uncle Vernon’s malicious punishment was still going strong and Harry couldn’t take the hits to his body any longer. As the kicks and punches continued to rain down on his battered limp body in earnest, the dark haired teenager closed his eyes and retreated into his mind, wishing for a quick death to put an end to the pain.

Vernon Dursley stepped back in fear when a sudden mist formed around the boy. Vernon watched the unusual shimmering haze growing in size and covering the boy’s body for a few moments until he could barely discern Harry’s features beneath it. Feeling angry and frustrated for this unwelcome interruption, the man tried to regain control of the situation. “Freak! Wake up and make the mist disappear!” Vernon screamed, his fear now gone. He didn’t even pause to consider that he was asking for magical help from the very boy he was punishing for having magical abilities.

Harry didn’t respond to Vernon’s demands. Surprised and grateful for no longer being able to feel the pain, Harry opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the ethereal form hovering above him. Was he dead? Is this what angels looked like? The most surprising thing was that this…angel, for lack of a better word, was wearing his mother’s face. “Mommy?” Lily nodded sadly before embracing her young son and taking him to a safety.

Vernon wasn’t sure what to think when both the boy and the mysterious mist disappeared into thin air but he was glad the freak was finally gone and hoped he would stay away. He left the room in a brisk pace and decided to see what his son was doing, refusing to acknowledge the bizarre situation as anything else but a blessing.

 

*****

 

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when 3 little boys suddenly materialised a few steps away from his desk, surrounded by a white mist that slowly dissolved and transformed into two corporeal beings. The Headmaster was shocked to recognise Anca and Lily, whom he had once taught at Hogwarts many years ago. 

“How…?” Albus managed to ask.

“Our sons were in grave danger, Albus! You were supposed to protect them !” Anca stated angrily. “What were you thinking when you asked Sev to play the double agent for the Dark Lord? And whose brilliant idea was it to put Lucius into the care of Lillian Malfoy in the first place? You should have known she would force him to join the ranks of Voldemort!” she continued, shouting her accusations to the old man who was too stunned to reply. “And let’s not even begin to talk about the Dursley’s household where Harry was forced to live, while being frequently subjected to physical and psychological abuse,” Anca concluded, out of breath from venting her outrage. 

“These children are…?”, Albus asked, trying to make sense from the angry woman’s accusations and the unusual sight of small children playing in his quarters.

“Our boys are now being protected by a mother’s hold,” Lily said much more calmly. “If someone, no matter what age, is faced with an unnatural or untimely death and accepts it without fighting for their survival, their ascended mother can intervene on their behalf. A mother’s hold is called upon them and they are de-aged to the age of four and stay that way until they feel safe enough to return to their actual age,” Lily reminded. “ You should remember this, Albus; after all, it was you who first read it the story to us.”

“But that’s a children’s story, a fable to help children who lost their mothers at a very young age. I have never found a record it had actually happened to anyone,” Albus weakly protested. However, when Dumbledore took a closer look at the boys playing on the floor and quickly catalogued their faces, he confirmed their identity. How could he deny the veracity of the mother’s hold magic when living proof was playing in front of his desk with Muggle wooden blocks?

Fascinated, he watched the boys building a fort, he started thinking about how he could continue the fight against Voldemort without his best warriors, his student and Potions Master. As for Lucius Malfoy, he wasn’t sure what to think of him being reduced to a child. He seemed so happy and innocent now.

“It’s the Warriors of Light prophecy, Albus. The final battle with Evil is approaching fast. Meanwhile, we will take care of the children in Severus’ chambers. It’s up to the boys how long the mother’s hold will last and they will feel safe enough to change again,” Anca said and stood up, taking Severus and Lucius by the hand and walking out of Dumbledore’s office, closely followed by Lily and a giggling Harry.

Albus was feeling apprehensive about the future and rose from his desk to look for The Founders Prophecies Compendium. It had been many years since he had last used it so it took him a few moments to find the correct prophecy and reread the enigmatic text once more.

Danger collects  
A window of opportunity is opened  
A Mother’s hold protects  
What once was now is  
Three warriors come together   
The Sun shines brightly  
Shadow’s chosen path  
And the Night crosses over  
Ghosts disappear  
Danger is no more


	2. 2

Chapter 2

 

***Headmaster’s office***

 

Within minutes the Headmaster’s office was crowded with the members of the Order of the Phoenix, who all looked anxious as they walked inside. Remus Lupin let his senses play and something smelled familiar. He locked eyes with his lover, Sirius Black, and saw he had recognized the scent as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley settled down next to the two lovers and patiently waited for Albus Dumbledore to explain the meaning of this urgent meeting. They let their gazes fall upon Albus, who was calmly playing with Fawkes, while his familiar was nipping at his fingers.

Alastor Moody wasn’t sure of this meeting. He suspiciously let his gaze roam the room and stopped when he spotted children’s toys. “What’s so urgent about this meeting, Dumbledore?”

“We can’t begin yet. Severus hasn’t arrived yet,” Mrs. Weasley objected before Albus could answer the question.

“Severus Snape and several others are the subject of this meeting,” Albus explained patiently and waited for the small group to enter his office. “The prophecy of Warriors of Light has been brought to my attention.”

The door opened and two women walked in, causing Remus and Sirius to stand up and run towards the red haired woman. Not until they arrived, did the two men notice the small boy on her hip…. a familiar looking boy.

“Lily? Harry?” Remus whispered, as he took in the beautiful sight.

“Hello, Remus, Sirius,” Lily greeted and laughed loudly when the two men embraced her and her son.

“Mummy, who are they?” Harry questioned, as he stared at the two men. He frowned as a memory sprang to mind of them. “Moony? Padfoot?”

“Yes, cub. It’s us,” Sirius said enthusiastically, as he plucked the child from Lily’s arms. Without questioning the meaning of Lily’s return from death, they sat down with Harry, as the emerald eyed boy giggled.

“Lily?” Molly Weasley questioned tearfully. “How?”

“Hello, Molly,” Lily greeted, before hugging the larger woman. She stopped when she felt a small tug on her robes and she looked down into Severus’ black eyes.  
“A mother’s hold has called upon our children,” she said, while picking up the little boy.

Many gasps came with that statement as all eyes were now focused on the Headmaster.

“They accepted death?” Arthur Weasley questioned thoughtfully, ignoring the prophecy.

“Harry accepted death? Who has done that to him? I will torture them!” Sirius stated angrily. His anger left when said boy patted his head and stated he was a bad doggie. “I’m not a bad dog, Cub,” Sirius pouted, causing Remus to laugh out loud.

“They have accepted death in order for us to feel it and come for them,” Anca said, as she stepped further into the office, carrying a curious blonde boy.

“And who are you?” Molly asked suspiciously. She realised that seeing Lily has been a shock to her, as she hadn’t noticed the strange woman walking in.

“My name is Anca Snape and I’m the mother of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy,” she answered proudly, watching her children play. 

“How can that be? Lilian Malfoy is Lucius’ mother! And she’s not dead!” Molly questioned.

“Not that it is any of your business, Molly, but perhaps it would be better if Anca explained,” Lily objected while thoughtfully looked into her friend’s eyes. She placed Severus on the floor and watched as the boy quickly walked towards Harry. When Anca nodded, Lily took Lucius from the woman’s arms and settled him on the ground near his mother. Anca sat down and within seconds Lucius had climbed on his mom’s lap and hugged her, as if he knew she needed his support.

“I was unmarried at that time, and in love with a married man when I became pregnant by him,” Anca whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear. “We kept it a secret, whilst I was hoping someday to somehow get away, taking my baby with me. But Toby…uhm…Tobias Malfoy took my son the moment he was born and took him to his wife to let him be raised by them. No matter what I did, he wouldn’t allow me to raise my son. I only got visiting rights,” Anca explained heatedly, silent tears running down her cheeks as her memories took her back in time. She didn’t notice Lily embracing her from behind to support her.

“As I wanted my baby and was still busy making plans to take him away from there. Then I met Miles Snape, Sev’s father and we married. I soon became pregnant after our marriage. When I was seven months pregnant, I found out that my husband and Tobias Malfoy were friends. I convinced my husband to let me see my son while he visited us and I tried to make him remember who I was, but he was too young to understand me, so I made myself a promise that I would always be here when he needed me,” Anca finished her story.

“How did your husband react when he heard you had another son?” Molly asked curiously.

“That’s none of your business, Molly,” Lily intercepted the other woman’s curiosity and was glad to notice that Molly blushed from embarrassment.

“In what situation did you find your sons to let a mother’s hold called upon them?” Alastor Moody asked, frowning as he looked at the three glaring children.

Severus was angry as he realised his mommy was crying. He watched all the faces until he rested his gaze on a strange man with one eye poking out. Lucius and Harry followed him as they worriedly stood close to Anca while glaring at Alastor.

“My brother in law, Vernon Dursley, was beating my baby boy horribly,” Lily stated angrily as she remembered the way she had found her son’s body. She stood behind him and placed her hand on top of his head. Lily smiled when she felt her boy lean into her hand.

“Severus was found out as a spy and was about to receive the killing curse, while it was found out that his older brother didn’t willingly want to be marked by Voldemort or join his rank. Voldemort wasn’t pleased at all,” Anca answered while hugging her boys, letting them know she was alright again.

“Mummy, who are they?” Lucius asked curiously.

“Well, those are friends of the Headmaster,” Anca said, as she pushed her boys in front of her. “These are my sons, Luke and Sev.”

“Hi!” Luke said enthusiastically as he waved at them, creating chuckles throughout the group.

Sev, however, was much shyer and hid his face against his mother’s leg, not looking at any of the grown-ups.

“This is my son Harry. Harry, meet Alastor Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley and, of course, Padfoot and Moony,” Lily introduced her son to the small group.

Harry did much the same as Severus, although he tried to hide his face under Lily’s shirt, causing his mother to laugh as his hair tickled her stomach.

“I’m bringing my children back to the chambers. You all know that the children decide when they return to their normal age. We’ll be seeing you around,” Anca announced and prepared herself to leave the office.

“Mommy, we have to go too,” Harry yelled as he watched his friends leave and pulled on his mother’s hand, quickly following Sev and Luke.

 

******

 

“Lily, we can’t always let them stay inside the chambers. They need fresh air and now that it’s winter, we can have loads of fun that we missed with them,” Anca said, watching the children as well as Lily’s exited faces.

“And they need to meet their friends and son,” Lily said, thinking of Hermione, Ron and Draco.


	3. 3

***Headmaster’s office***

 

“Albus, I would like to use your office for introducing Ron and Hermione to Harry and letting them get used to each other. I would have used Sev’s chambers, but Anca is using that to introduce Draco to Luke and Sev,” Lily announced to the Headmaster, as she placed her son on the chair across from Albus.

Harry sat on the chair his mother had placed him on, but was waiting impatiently for his mother to finish her conversation with the older man. “Mommy, can we go now?” 

“Not yet, Harry. Your mother would like you to meet two of my students, so we’ll wait for your mother to get Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley,” Albus said, as he gave Lily permission to leave his office and find the two young teenagers.

“Are they nice? Will I like them?” Harry asked curiously, as he watched his mother leave, before focusing on the older man again.

Someone knocked on the door and before Albus could answer, Harry had stood up and quickly ran to the door, letting his mother and the two students enter. The young boy looked at them, watching their faces as they looked at him.

“Harry, is that you?” Hermione questioned, as she looked into the emerald colored eyes.

“You know me? How? When did we meet?” Harry asked, as his eyes widened in surprise.

“I’ve told her some stories of you, Harry,” Lily said, rescuing Hermione from answering.

“Oh, okay,” Harry said, seemingly satisfied with the answer before focusing on Ron. “Hi, do you know Quidditch? I love flying, will you go flying with me?”

Ron couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s questions, before launching his answers.

 

***Severus’ chambers***

 

Draco sat on the couch in the living room staring at his father, who was curiously looking back. Draco took in the small face, the blue greyish and sparkling eyes, a little pert nose and a not at all shy character.

“Are you my family?” Luke asked as he stared at the blond teenager. 

“Did your mum explain to you who I am?” Draco questioned and stood up and squatted down to look at Luke.

“Yes…she said you’re my son. But that’s not possible, you’re too old for that!” Luke answered seriously.

Draco smirked, but spoke nonetheless. “I’m your son, but how about you just call me Draco, so other’s won’t know who you are to me?” he offered, and suddenly had his arms full of a blond little boy.

“You can call me Luke. My mummy shortened my name from Lucius to Luke, because I’m a little boy!” Luke explained, not caring that the discussion about father and son was finished.

“Luke is a fine name for you,” Draco said, chuckling at the proud look he received from his words. He looked up when he heard more small steps and saw a black haired boy hiding behind his grandmother’s legs. Draco placed Luke on the ground, and walked towards the shy boy and kneeled. “Hello, my name is Draco. What’s yours?”

Sev peeked around his mother’s legs at the familiar, yet strange teenager. “Hi,” he said shyly. “I’m Sev.”

“Mummy shortened his name too,” Luke announced, as he took his brother’s hand and dragged him towards Draco.

“Don’t drag Sev, if he doesn’t want to, Luke,” Draco said, as he watched Sev back pedal, and try to pull his hand from his brother’s grip.

“Okay,” Luke said easily and let go of his brother’s hand, before he climbed back onto Draco’s lap.

Anca stepped forward and kneeled behind his youngest son and embraced him from behind. “Do you remember what I told you?”

Sev nodded and leaned back against his mother, and started his questioning. 

 

***An hour later***

 

“Draco, please stay with Sev and Luke while I go get Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione,” Anca instructed, and she walked away when her grandson nodded.

It didn’t take long before she was back with the four people. Harry immediately ran towards his friends, while Lily guided Ron and Hermione towards Draco who was sitting on the couch watching his family.

“Hermione, Ron, I would like you to meet Luke and Sev, my sons,” Anca introduced her two boys to the teenagers who were busy gawking at the brothers.

“Mummy, they’re staring!” Sev stated shyly, as he looked at his mom while Luke was watching Ron with fascination. 

“Mummy, he’s completely red,” Luke said enthusiastically, as he watched Ron blush brightly, as he was mentioned by his once enemy.

“Luke, he’s not red. His hair is red and he’s got freckles,” Anca explained calmly.

“Hello Luke, Sev, nice to meet you,” Hermione said and gave them both a handshake, creating twin smiles as the two boys shook her hand.

“What are we going to do today?” Harry questioned, while staring through the window.

“Snow fight!” Ron called out, creating immediate screaming between the children as they paired up in groups and demanded their friends to them.


	4. 4

**A small café in Belgium**

 

Draco enjoyed his time with his father. Luke was a delight to be with; his acceptance of Draco being his son was steadily ignored as Luke was determined not to answer Draco’s curious questions. Instead, he was now showing Draco and Ron how to eat ice cream in the winter.

Sev and Harry, however, found it too cold to eat ice cream and had settled for a warm Belgium waffle filled with cherries and whipped cream on top. The cream was slowly melting and dripping down their chins and onto their clothes.

Harry, who had been sitting on Sirius’ lap began giggling when Sirius stole the dripping cream away from his chin. “Siri! That’s mine!”

Sev had been watching Harry and Siri joke around, not noticing the fingers that were calmly stealing small pieces of waffle from his hands, until he looked back and caught the owner of those fingers…the man’s lap he was sitting on. “No, Ron! My waffle!”

Remus, Anca and Lily were watching the teenagers and children from their seats at the small café in Belgium. They didn’t want to risk the children’s life by visiting Hogsmeade or London. Remus was still cautious as he watched the three four-year-olds giggle. “Lily, what will happen when they do return to their actual age?”

“They will only return if they are feeling physically, as well as mentally, strong and safe enough. And if they do, they will defeat Voldemort together,” Anca answered instead when she saw Lily hesitate.

“What about Sev and Luke’s connection to Voldemort?”

“The connection was completely severed when they were turned into four year olds. That connection will not come back.”

“Because of the mother’s hold?”

“Yes. Sev, Luke and Harry’s magic are linked together, therefore they will destroy the Dark Lord together,” Lily said distractedly as she couldn’t stop staring at her beautiful little boy, chatting away with Sirius and Luke.

“And how are they return? As adults, they had the mark, how would that change when they return?”

“They will return to the age of 16 before they took the dark mark. Therefore it will stay away.”

“You can see in the future to know this?”

“We knew the moment we came back,” Anca answered and quieted as she watched her youngest son interact with Draco and Ron.

Ron was enjoying his antics with Sev, as his former Potions Professor had stuck with him since the first day they met. There was something in those dark eyes that made him want to protect Sev. He was even forming a friendship with Draco as Luke and Sev always made them play with the boys. 

“So, Sev, what will we do next today?” Ron asked the whipped cream covered boy.

“How about creating something for Mother’s Day? That is next Sunday,” Sirius whispered the suggestion to keep it a secret from the two mothers.

“Yes,” three small voices whispered back.

 

***The next day***

 

Anca and Lily were smiling as Remus took the two women away from the teenagers and the children. He knew both mothers were worried if they were gone too long from their sons, so Remus guided them for a walk near the lake.

Harry was watching his mother leave, his green eyes slightly sad before reminding himself that he needed to create a gift for his mum.

Lots of coloured paper, pencils, dried pasta, glue and much more were spread on the Slytherin table for the children to work with.

Sev, never a big talker, just walked to Ron, climbed onto the teenager’s lap and grabbed anything that he could reach before he went to work on his present. He giggled when Ron tried to help but had to slap away the hands if Ron tried to glue something on the wrong spot.

Hermione had watched silently as her friends and former enemies were befriending each other. Harry was enjoying Sirius’ attention, while Luke was vying for Harry’s attention. She saw that Sirius had noticed as well and the man couldn’t help but grin when he received several jealous looks from Luke.

Sirius wasn’t the only who received jealous stares, Hermione was receiving them as well from Sev. Her Potions Professor had taking an incredible liking to her friend and had claimed all his attention to himself. She knew Ron was aware of it, but didn’t do anything about it. Apparently the feeling of love and protectiveness was the same as Sev.

“Hermione, would you sit with me and help Luke with his present?”

“I would love to,” Hermione answered and smiled shyly as Draco beamed at her words.

 

***Mother’s Day***

 

As Anca and Lily stepped into the living room of Severus’ private chambers, they were genuinely surprised at seeing the table set for breakfast. Their sons and the teenagers smiling brightly, before they presented the chairs for the two mothers to sit on.

As they sat down, Lily noticed her son carrying a plate with some croissants on it and presented them carefully in front of his mother while Luke did the same for Anca. Sev was carrying a large glass of freshly made orange juice between his hands and gave it to his mother and quickly returned to Ron for the second glass for Lily.

“Boys, this is very pleasant surprise. What’s the occasion?” Lily asked curiously.

“Happy Mother’s day!!” Six voices said in unison.

“Oh, wow. This is the best Mother’s Day I’ve ever received. Thank you so much. Will you join us for breakfast?” Anca complimented and laughed when all children quickly settled themselves at the table to join.

“Mommy? I made you a present,” Sev said quietly after breakfast was over and presented his drawing to his mother.

“Really? I’m very honoured, sweetheart. I’ll give it a very special place,” Anca said as she kissed the dark head.

Harry followed with his drawing for Lily, who began crying as it was the first drawing she ever received. Harry had been too little back then and hadn’t been able to enjoy those celebrations. “I love you very much, Harry. Thank you,” Lily said emotionally and smiled through her tears as she saw her boy blush from the praise.

Luke didn’t want to feel left behind and quickly demanded his mother’s attention for his creation. “See, mommy. That’s Sev and Ron. They’re a couple when Sev gets bigger. And this is me and Harry when we are Draco’s age and these are you and Auntie Lily in heaven as angels,” Luke stated as he pointed out each stick figure.

“And which couple is this?” Anca asked as she pointed to the corner of the drawing.

“That’s Hermy and Dray, they will be a couple later on. They need to know each other better first!”

“And how did you get this knowledge, little one?”

“I dreamed it two days ago and it felt important and I wanted to tell you,” Luke said, rushing out his words.

“Very well. I’m going to go get dressed and Lily and I will discuss what we’ll be doing today, okay?” Anca suggested before leaving the blushing teenagers with the giggling toddlers.


	5. 5

**Hagrid’s hut**

“Boys, I would like you to meet Hagrid, he’s Hogwart’s Grounds Keeper,” Hermione introduced. Albus had requested for the mothers to stay inside Hogwarts as everybody knew how Hagrid would react when he found out Lily and Anca were back.

The three boys shyly said their greeting before looking around the hut. Luke stepped towards Fang and started petting him on the head. Hermione followed him, just to be sure Fang didn’t hurt the blonde.

Sev and Harry didn’t find anything interesting inside and went to explore the outside with the teenagers chatting along. The two dark haired children stared in awe at the animal gazing a few yards behind the hut.

“Sev! Harry!” Luke called out as he rushed by everyone to join his friends.

The hippogriff, that was sharpening his beak at a tree, was startled by the loud voice and focused onto the three munchies behind the gate. It screeched and advanced on them, all the while flapping his wings harshly.

“Buckbeak! Stop it!” Hagrid instructed angrily as he had seen the hippogriff’s reaction. The teenagers who had seated themselves nearby, not realising that Buckbeak had been standing in the area, were now rushing towards the shaking children.

Ron, Draco and Hermione reached the children and each grabbed onto a boy, holding them tightly against their chests, before quickly walking away from the angered animal. Buckbeak, however, shifted his attention from his munchies to their protectors.

The children were peeking over their protectors’ shoulders only to see the hippogriff ready to attack their saviours. Their eyes widened, as they screamed “NO!”

Raw magic filled the air, and then there was silence, leaving the hippogriff tied to a nearby tree while Draco, Ron and Hermione were unconscious on the ground, still holding onto the children.

 

***Hospital***

 

Lily and Anca had been afraid as they watched from their hiding place how Hagrid levitated the children into the hospital wing. When Hagrid was gone, they quickly stepped out and hurried towards the group.

Ron slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the harsh light shining in his eyes. He pushed away the hand only to still when he heard a familiar giggle. Memories of what happened not so long ago came back and he worriedly sat up too quickly, dizzying himself.

“Sev, sweetheart. Where are you? Are you okay?” Ron questioned worriedly as he searched the wing for the boy.

“I’m here!” Sev responded as he climbed from his mother’s lap into Ron’s. He hugged his friend and giggled when Ron touched his sides to see if he was hurt.

“Go back to sleep, Ron,” Anca instructed softly and watched how the teenager did as said, but kept hold on her youngest boy. She noticed Sev didn’t mind at all as he snuggled closer to the redhead.

Hermione and Draco woke up as well, face to face, and blushed before their eyes widened when they recalled what had happened. They eagerly sat up to see where their charges were.

Luke and Harry who had watched Sev and Ron rushed towards them and climbed onto their laps and hugging them.

“You protect me,” Luke mumbled as he hugged Draco.

“You’re my family and nobody hurts my family,” Draco responded and dropped a kiss on the small head. He looked up to see Hermione doing the same to Harry.

“But it was you three little ones who protected us, wasn’t it? It was your magic that exploded?” Ron questioned when he remembered feeling powerful magic coursing through him. Sev and he couldn’t sleep and had started listening to Draco and Hermione.

“Yes,” Harry meeped shyly and three full-blown giggles erupted when all three boys were tickled by Draco, Ron and Hermione.

Sirius and Remus felt awkwardly as they watched the family interact, but that changed when Harry escaped the tickling fingers and ran for safety on Sirius’ lap with Luke doing to the same with Remus.

 

***Draco’s birthday***

 

Draco yawned widely as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. The room was too quiet. Every morning Sev, Luke and Harry were already started playing with their toys knowing that they couldn’t wake up their friends. But now that Draco was awake, he was suspicious of why.

Luke kept watch on the bedroom door as the others were quickly decorating the makeshift kitchen for his son... Draco’s birthday. They had secretly been making presents and this morning Hermione was busying with preparing a big cake. He snapped his attention back to the door when he heard shuffling noises on the other side. 

“Mommy! Draco’s awake!” Luke whispered too loudly as he rushed into the kitchen to see if they were done already.

“Luke, go back. You need to guide Draco into the kitchen,” Anca instructed playfully, knowing her son would take it seriously enough to actually do it.

Luke rushed back into the living room, and quickly ran to Draco, taking the teenager’s hand and tugged the blonde with him. “Come Draco, we need to be in the kitchen.”

“Why do I need to be in the kitchen?” Draco questioned as he halted.

“Uhm…because!” Luke replied desperately and tried to pull the larger blonde with him. He squeaked when Draco suddenly stepped forwards, making him stumble.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” seven voices rang out as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

Draco blushed at so much attention but was very pleased. In the Malfoy family a birthday was never celebrated this loudly and festive. Although the present he was given, made him blush even more. Hermione had given him a passionate kiss in front of his family.

“Draco, I don’t believe a Malfoy has ever blushed that brightly before,” a strange voice rang out, making everybody look up, spotting the teenager easily.

Instead of finding their equally tall friend, Luke, Harry and Sev were seeing a bigger Luke. “Luke?” Sev questioned, slightly feared.

“Yes, Sev. It’s me,” Luke answered and hugged his brother to his chest before doing the same with Harry.

“Welcome back, son.”

Luke turned around and stepped into his mother’s embrace, hugging her fiercely as if he would never let her go. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, baby. Let’s celebrate your son’s birthday, shall we?” Anca replied.

“Uhm…yes of course,” Luke agreed and turned his attention back to Draco who was gaping at him.

“Oh by the way, Sev, Harry and I have created a large present for you. Harry, Sev, why don’t’ you grab it and we’ll give it together,” Luke instructed as he watched the two little boys run to their shared room and slowly made their way back with a box.

“Draco, you have to watch what’s inside from this hole. And if you change how you look in it, you’ll see different scenarios,” Luke explained when Harry and Sev placed the present on the table.

Draco was very pleased with his gift and after looking into it, he gently placed it on the table, away from the birthday cake. Harry climbed onto Luke’s lap while Sev was on Ron’s, waiting impatiently for their piece of cake.

 

***Later that day***

 

“So, what did we miss?” Sirius questioned when he noticed the family snuggling on a big transformed couch.

“Draco’s birthday!” Harry answered before hugging his godfathers.

“And Luke’s growing up!” Sev’s answer followed.

That made the two men looking at the teenager sitting next to Draco. “Lucius?”

“No, I’m Luke. Lucius isn’t coming back,” Luke replied.

“That’s good. I didn’t like Lucius very much,” Sirius replied only to protect his head for slaps from several people.

The children just laughed at Sirius’ antics to joke around.

Hermione, Ron and Draco, however, were curious to see who would be next to transform to their teenager state.


	6. 6

“Luke, have you seen Harry and Sev?” Draco questioned as he looked around for the two boys.

“They are playing hide and seek with Ron,” Luke answered as he continued reading his book.

“Yes, they are. But I can’t seem to find them anywhere. I’ve searched every nook of Sev’s chambers.” Ron said as he walked into the living room.

“Maybe they went outside…but they know that they’re not allowed to do that alone,” Draco offered thoughtfully.

“Why don’t Draco stay here and Ron en me will go outside and search for them,” Luke suggested and already walked towards the hallway only to be stopped by Ron.

“I’ll get the map. We’ll know then for certain where they are,” Ron said and ran quickly to the Gryffindor towers. When he returned, two anxious looking blondes were waiting for him.

“What map?” Draco asked curiously and watched how Ron took out the map.

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good,” Ron said and together with Luke and Draco they watched as small feet appeared on the map, showing them exactly where their boys were.

“They’re playing on the moving stairs,” Luke said. “Let’s go, Ron!”

“Okay, I’ll stay here just in case you miss them and they come back,” Draco said.

 

Meanwhile….

 

“Harry, I want to go back to mummy,” Sev whispered, as he looked around scared.

“We’re just going to play on the moving stairs a bit and then head back,” Harry stated and dragged his friend with him.

After a few giggling moments, Sev’s fear left him, the stairs stopped at the doorway they hadn’t seen before. They slowly walked towards it and before they touched the handle, the door opened…guiding the two boys into its darkness. The door closed behind them with a slam, the boys not hearing Luke and Ron’s loud yells.

“Harry! Sev!”

“Sev, it’s okay. We will be fine. I’m sure there’s a light somewhere,” Harry said softly as he felt his friend’s fear reappear.

The moment Harry said those words; light flickered on showing a space with a closet. Harry stepped forward and explored the room they were in before he returned to the closed door and watched Sev.

Sev, bravely stepped forwards, looked at the closet and reached up to open the closet’s door and stepped back all the while looking at Harry instead of the closet.

Harry’s eyes widened as something familiar came out of the closet…long thin hands reaching for Sev.

Sev looked back when he saw Harry’s reaction and his own eyes widened when he saw what was coming out; exclaiming a loud scared cry.

Outside the room, Ron was in a panic when he heard Sev cry out in fear. Together with Luke, they bundled their magic and said the necessary spell in order to open the door.

“ALOHAMORA!”

The door flew open, nearly hitting Ron in the face and revealed a lanky teenager holding a shaking bundle in his arms.

“Harry?” Luke questioned breathily, as he took in the handsome boy.

“Sev?” Ron whispered, not paying attention to the teenager Harry had become but to the shivering boy in his arms.

Sev heard Ron’s voice and nearly jumped out of Harry’s arms into Ron’s and was cuddled tightly.

The small group went back to the chambers where Draco was waiting for them.

Lily and Anca were warned and quickly returned to the chambers, making sure Sev was unhurt. But the way he was snuggled in Ron’s arms, he looked fine and happy where he was. 

Lily had a hard time when she realised she had lost her toddler sized son, but in turn she was proud at the teenager standing before her. He looked so much like his father it made her cry. She enveloped him into her embrace, feeling her hug being returned.

“I love you, mum,” Harry whispered as he hid his face into his mother’s neck. When he pulled back, he looked around and his gaze stopped at the sight of Luke.

The blonde was still staring at Harry, checking him out from head to toe and back, making the raven-haired teenager blush at the attention.

“Harry, why don’t you go change into something more comfortable,” Lily hinted and pushed her son into the bedroom with Luke following him.

“You do realise they won’t come out in ten minutes, won’t you?” Anca questioned, but smiled at her friend’s blush.

“Yeah, I know. But those two are perfect for another, just like Ron and Sev will be,” Lily answered before focusing on the only left child in their midst.


	7. Chapter 7

Sev was sitting sadly in the corner of the room, staring at his friends making out on the couch. Ever since Harry and Luke had turned into their teenager form, he couldn’t play with them anymore, no adventures with Harry and drawing with Luke.

Ron entered the room and spotted his Sev right away, before turning his gaze over to the snogging couple on the couch. He coughed before speaking, as it didn’t interrupt them. “Harry! Luke! Stop snogging in front of Sev!”

Harry broke the steaming kiss with his boyfriend and tried to focus on Ron. It took a few minutes for him to come down his pleasure haze. “What?”

“You said to Sev that you’d still play with him now that you’ve grown up, but instead of doing that all you’ve been doing is making out on the couch,” Ron accused before picking up his little boy.

Sev immediately embraced Ron and hid his face in the muscled shoulder. Small drops of tears leaked from his eyes on how much he missed his friend settled in. He tensed when he felt other hands touching his back.

‘We’re sorry, Sev. We didn’t realise the impact it would have on you,” Harry said, feeling disappointed in himself for breaking his promise so soon.

“Do you still want to play with us?” Luke asked, as he took Sev from Ron’s embrace.

Sev sniffed before slowly nodding as if expecting to be rejected. That movement only increased their guilt. Ron smiled, as he watched as his Sev was placed on the ground before the boy ran to the chessboard. “Please?’” Sev asked with big pleading eyes, even though he knew both his friends couldn’t play as well as his Ron.

 

****

 

Ron entered Sev’s chambers and watched his Sev and his friends colouring happily. 

Suddenly Sev screamed out as he felt pain lash through his arm. He stood up, stumbling a bit before he felt a tug around his navel. Sev yelped, as he was taken away the moment Ron latched onto him, they were both port keyed away.

While Harry and Luke were panicking, Sev and Ron appeared in a room amidst of a group of death eaters. A cackling laughter sounded from behind them, and as they turned Ron couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of Voldemort. His hold on Sev became tighter, but his strength failed him as Sev was taken away from his embrace.

Sev was scared as he watched his Ron kneel in front of the scary monster. He didn’t listen to the words the creature said. The only thing Sev saw was Ron, lying on the floor screaming out of pain. He struggled and screamed until he finally was set free. Sev rushed towards Ron, feeling himself return to his teenage self. By the time Sev was near Ron, he took the redhead in his arms and apparated away and appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

Ron felt the pain leave his body as he was taken away. He opened his eyes when he was lifted from the ground. “Sev?” “Yes, Ron?” “Put me down!”

As Sev did as requested, he stood uncertainly before the redhead but was pleasantly surprised when warm lips covered his own. Their first kiss grew deeper until a loud cough interrupted them.

Ron smiled brightly as his Sev stepped out of his embrace only to step into his mother’s. Anca held her son tightly, knowing that she and Lily would have to leave soon now that Sev, Luke and Harry were feeling safe and very much loved.

 

****

 

The three couples were spread around the living room. Ron and Sev were cuddled in one nook of the soft couch, while in the other were Hermione and Draco. Luke and Harry were sitting in the love chair near the fire, while Anca and Lily were watching them sadly.

“Anca and I are leaving in a few moments, but always remember that we’re watching you,” Lily announced softly.

Sev, Luke and Harry quickly left their lovers to hug their mothers, whispering words of love. When they let go, they watched their mothers fading until they couldn’t see them any longer.

The three teenagers looked sadly at the spot where the women had once stood. A sad silence permeated the room as they huddled together, seeking comfort.


	8. Epilogue

“You do realise that the others are going to be pissed at us, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know. But you know just like Sev and me, that what we have done would have been too dangerous for them.”

“I want Ron!”

The three teenagers looked at the burned rubble of what once had been Voldemort’s mansion. Every follower had been burned to ashes as well as Nagini and the Dark Lord himself.

Sev was startled from his musings when several loud cracks of apparating from people were heard. He turned around only to see his worried boyfriend running towards him. They embraced tightly; Ron making sure Sev wasn’t hurt, while Sev needed the contact after what had happened.

Hermione hugged Harry, while scolding him for the fact that they went without her. She turned in their embrace to see Draco do the same with Luke.

“Headmaster Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, were waiting for the teenagers to turn towards them. “What happened?”

“We’re not completely sure, sir.”

“There was this powerful feeling that our magic had tripled. When we joined hands, we accidentally blew up the broom shed.”

“And then I got a vision what Voldy wanted to do and we just went to the mansion and took them out…sir!” Three voices explained their story.

“Arthur, let’s get them back to Hogwarts. This answer is a typical teenager answer,” Professor Dumbledore stated and walked back to the apparating point.

The boys blushed at those words, but indeed followed the headmaster back to Hogwarts.

 

*****

 

“We were amazing, Mum.”  
“We had so much power in us.”  
“We defeated Voldy!”

Sev, Harry and Luke were telling their adventures to their mothers as they sat in their lover’s embraces near the graves.

Anca and Lily felt for the first time that their sons felt happy and safe, as it should have many years ago.

“We’re proud of you and we love you,” the women said softly, knowing that their sons could hear them.


End file.
